SSX On Tour Tracks
Here you can find all the various event listings for the 13 tracks in On Tour, including all the Medal Events and Shreds. What are Medal Events and Shreds you ask? Shreds and Medal Events are the basic events in SSX On Tour, and knowing the difference is important in how you progress in the game. If you do not select an event within a certain amount of time, it will disappear from the map screen and will reappear later. It is very common to still be playing Amateur and Rookie events after you have reached Legend Status. If you can't find an event you're looking for, play some other events and it should appear on the map screen sooner or later. SHREDS are sort of like the BIG Challenges from SSX 3, in that they involve a wide variety of requirement-based missions, most of which are not the typical "score the most points" or "race the fastest time" type challenges. These are things like "Get 60 seconds of Air" or "Grind Certain Rails", and you must do these specific actions before you can pass the Shred. Sometimes they will have time limits or point requirements, other times they will not. Most Shreds are pass/fail, there is no "coming in second" on shreds, you either pass them or you start them over until you fulfill the requirement. Oftentimes your only reward for fulfilling the Shred will be hype which will raise you higher in ranking on the Tour. MEDAL EVENTS '''are the typical SSX classic events like Slopestyle or Racing. There will be opponenets for you to race or a point total to beat in the event and you will be given a place from 1-8. Some events require you to place in the top 4 to move on, others in 1st place. Each event will list the requirement to "get gold" (1st Place) on the event. There are six basic levels of challenge on all events. The difficulty level in SSX On Tour makes a VERY quick rise from outrageously easy to insanely difficult very quickly after you reach Pro-Master level. Keep this in mind if you haven't played the game yet. '''AMATEUR: Insanely easy. Even people new to SSX On Tour should find these events a cinch. ROOKIE: Slightly more challenging, but anyone who's play SSX at least a few times shouldn't have any problems with these events. SEMI-PRO: These can try your patience at times, but they are not impossible. You may need to play events a few times and get used to tracks before you pass a few of these. You may also need to upgrade your equipment, skills and tricks before attempting them. PRO: This is where it starts getting difficult. If you are just getting creamed on these, do some research in free ride and find out the best lines and places to jump - overall, just get used to the courses if you are having trouble. PRO-MASTER: Very challenging, even to people who play SSX 3 all the time. You may need to replay events for hours or even follow the computer around in events to find out what they are doing to beat you. Just be ready for an insane challenge. LEGEND: The most difficult challenges. You may have to play for hours on end and use every trick in the book to beat these. Many of these are challenging even for people who mastered SSX 3 and still played it up til the second SSX On Tour came out. Good luck! On Tour Tracks